Will We Find Love Again?
by Olicitystories1
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are married with children but when devastation hits they separate, hate and despise one another. Will the QUeen family ever be the same after tragedy hits.


They had been in love and had fought to be with each other. It was ridiculous to think they had gone through so many hurdles so many obstacles and came out at the end. Together. They had gotten married had children been so endlessly in love that at times it hurt. She didn't know how they went from that, from not being able to keep their hands off each other to this. They had become strangers living in the same house. They slept in different rooms they had explained to their children that they were not together anymore.

Felicity and Oliver barely spoke to each of they did it was regarding their children or on the off time Oliver suited up and she went to help.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Months Ago:<strong>

"_Hey, yes we are leaving the park now to come home, yeah love you too" Felicity smiled over the phone, her back was turned from her kids for a few moments. Before she got the chance to turn around to face her twins she heard tires screech and a scream._

_Felicity whipped her head round and was mortified, she screamed as she saw her son lying face down on the floor. _

"_TOMMYYY" she screamed in horror running onto the street. _

_Felicity and her daughter Olivia were sitting in the waiting area, the hospital had notified Oliver. Olivia had been speaking to her mother asking her questions about her brother but Felicity sat on the floor looking into thin air clearly traumatised. She didn't think, she breathed unevenly and slowly, there was nothing, she felt nothing she was dead inside. _

_Oliver ran to the hospital running through the halls the nurse knew who he was immediately and directed him to the room. Coming to stand outside his son's room two doctors waiting by the door and he saw Felicity sitting on the floor not talking. Olivia ran and wrapped her arms around him. Oliver picked up his 7 year old daughter and held her tightly. Putting her down he asked her to go her aunt and uncle who stood by reception. _

"_Mr Queen" the doctor said and Oliver noticed how he inhaled. "Mr Queen we are so sorry …"_

_Oliver held his arm up to stop the man he moved passed him and kneeled down to Felicity's level. He gripped her chin searching her eyes. Never in his life had he seen nothing behind her eyes. Emptiness. _

"_No" he whispered shaking his head tears streaming down his cheeks. "No" he shouted, he cupped her face trying to get her to snap out of it and acknowledge him but again nothing. He started to shake her violently despite the doctor's objections. _

_Felicity faced him she pushed him away and tried to push past the doctors so she could get into the room. The doctors held her back telling her it wasn't a good idea. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her and pulling her away from the door. Everything happened in silence apart from the screaming and shouting. _

_Felicity and Oliver lost their son on a warm summer's day. Oliver had lost Tommy all over again._

* * *

><p>Once Tommy had died Oliver had done the same thing he done last time he left to Lian Yu, he did not attend his son's funeral, he went to Lian Yu for 7 months until Diggle and Roy came for a third time having to sedate him to get him onto a plane.<p>

Once he was face to face with his wife he had lost it blamed her for not watching, blamed her for her back turned away from him. They had shouted, screamed and argued until they had lost their voices. From then on it was constant arguments until neither of them could take it anymore.

Oliver had taken the kids and moved out leaving Felicity in the manor. He had called her an unfit mother whose children died when her back was turned. After court threats, Diggle threats and Thea threats he had moved back to the manor but they lived separate lives.

Oliver had to explain to his 14 Year old son why he and Felicity were no longer together. He had to explain to Liv who broke his heart more and more as she had lost her twin. Oliver found it difficult trying to explain to his other pair of twins that Felicity had been blessed with again, again another boy and girl Brody and Blair who had just turned three. He had to explain to them what happened to their brother that was no longer around, he tried to explain why ever morning when they wanted to snuggle mommy and daddy were in different rooms.

Oliver had put on the hood and had worked hard to lock away any dangerous person he could get his hands on. With a massive shipment of weapons he had been forced to ask for Felicity's help. Apart from that she never went to the foundry it was too much for them to be around each other.

* * *

><p>Felicity walked into the kitchen where Oliver was feeding the twins. Felicity had just come back from dropping Liv at the counsellor. They had decided their daughter needed to talk to somebody and as neither of her parents were not in the right frame of mind they couldn't provide any support.<p>

"Hi mommy" Brody called reaching his arms out for a hug which Felicity answered quickly and then laid kisses on Blair's.

She moved passed Oliver towards the mail and started to open it. Once the twins were done eating they ran upstairs leaving Oliver and Felicity in the kitchen. Oliver watched her biting the inside of his cheek.

"What just say whatever it is you need to say Oliver" she said bitterly not looking at his direction.

"Connor has parents evening tonight so I need you to look after the kids Raisa is ill" he said bitterly back.

Felicity stood and walked towards him confusion written on her face. "What makes you think I don't want to be there?"

"Because I need you to take care of Livvy and the twins" he growled.

"I'll get Roy and Thea to I want to come …"

"No, I think it's best if we don't go together"

"Then let me go like you would even know what questions to ask about his grades and achievements and …"

"You do not need to be a genius to ask those questions" he shouted but she had become so used to it she didn't flinch.

"No … I want to be there" she shouted back.

"NO"

"Yes Oliver"

"He isn't even yours his mine, my son, not yours and I will go not you, you are not his mother" he growled his nose inches from hers.

Felicity stepped back and slapped him, since learning of Connor over 7 years ago she had loved him like her own, his mother had died when he was a baby and his grandparents had raised him. She had even adopted him and he called her mom and it broke her heart what Oliver just said.

Tears streamed down her face and walked out of the kitchen.

She knew her life was never going to be the same again, she knew once her children would leave for College they would be free of each other and the only times they would see each other would be for birthdays, Christmas and weddings. She longed for that day to think she had loved the man in front of her with her whole heart.


End file.
